Constantly Yours
by darksapphire-flame
Summary: “I’m so tired of loving you.”  Her broken whisper shattered the silence. “I never asked you to love me.”  He retorted and at that moment nothing in her life had hurt her more than his complete rejection and dismissal of her feelings.SakuraSasuke.Twoshot.


A/N: Oh god I have started another fic but I couldn't resist the idea had been swimming in my head for such a long time. Anyway, this is a two shot fic. I have already got the final part planned out in my head, so it shouldn't take too long to post it. Enough of my rambling, enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.

**Constantly Yours**

**Part 1 of 2**

There were some things that never changed in Sakura's life, naturally being an annoyance to Sasuke-kun was one of them, well according to him anyway.

"You're annoying." He uttered those hateful words once again. They had been on an S-Class mission, which had gone incredibly wrong. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten severely injured and most of Sakura's chakra had been spent in healing their wounds. Without them realizing the enemy had ambushed them. Sakura had fought to her limits, her chakra was drained and there simply too many of them. In the end Sasuke had saved her life, thus the onslaught of criticism. It had started with "You're weak." to "You're annoying."

"It seems that's the only thing you can ever say to me, ne, Sasuke-kun." She spoke softly, her voice tired and lacking her usual cheerfulness. Sometimes she wondered, why save her when he was just going to kill her with his words.

"What else can I say? It seems you are still the same 12 year old girl as before and here I thought being the Hokage's apprentice would have changed you." Sasuke replied back ruthlessly, his face devoid of any emotion. Inside he was mentally berating himself for crossing the line. He would be lying to himself if he thought that she hadn't changed but there in lay the problem.

"You are too cruel, Sasuke-kun." Her tone was laced with bitterness and hurt. If someone other than him had said that she would have knocked him or her off their feet that moment but it was Sasuke-kun. Whenever he was involved she was bound to get hurt.

"You can't call me cruel for telling the truth." He drawled. He wanted to stop hurting her but at the same time in some sort of twisted way he needed to hurt her, to feel her pained jade eyes staring back at him to let him know that he still mattered to her.

" Its not that I haven't changed, Sasuke-kun. The truth of the matter is that to you I'll never be good enough. No matter how strong I get, in your eyes I'll always be the weak 12 year old girl you once knew." Her voice was anguished, reminding him of a wounded puppy.

"Perhaps." Sasuke's answer was simple and to the point, except it was a complete and utter lie.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered her eyes sorrowful. For a while, nothing but silence surrounded them.

"I'm so tired of loving you." Her broken whisper shattered the silence.

"I never asked you to love me." He retorted and at that moment nothing in her life had hurt her more than his complete rejection and dismissal of her feelings. No amount of physical pain could compare to what she felt in her heart right now. There was sudden ache in her chest and somehow it was becoming harder to breath. She wondered if this was what it felt like to have your heart break.

The way he was coolly gazing at her made her feel like she was suffocating. There wasn't even a trace of regret or apology in his eyes. She desperately wanted to believe that this was a lie that her Sasuke-kun was lying. Once again, it was only her wishful thinking. She did the only thing she could do right now.

For the first time in her life Sakura was the one who ran away from Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke watched Sakura's retreating figure grow smaller and smaller as she ran away from him. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to stay by his side no matter how much he pushed her away. She was supposed to love him no matter what. He knew he was incredibly selfish but he needed her. She was the one thing in his life that wasn't supposed to change but she had. When he had come back, she had changed. She wasn't the weak girl he was used to protecting anymore and he was proud of her for that, although he would never say it straight out. But neither was she the girl who used to love him with all her heart.

In a way, she was close yet so far away and that scared him. He couldn't possibly imagine the thought of losing her.


End file.
